jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Keycard
Overview A keycard can be used to open locked doors and can also let criminals rob the bank and The Cargo Plane. Prisoners and criminals can get a keycard by pickpocketing police, as a drop from killing police, or from a Cargo Plane crate. A player (as a prisoner or criminal) loses their keycard when they are arrested or killed. A keycard can also open the gate that is normally opened by punching the power box, but players can press the red button behind the gate to open it. The keycard is a major mechanic that the game revolves around. If players don't have a keycard, they cannot rob the Bank normally, though there are so many other places they can rob that don't require a keycard, such as the Museum, Jewelry Store, Gas Station 1, Donut Shop, Passenger Train, Cargo Train and Power Plant. NOTE: Players do not need to worry about obtaining a keycard as a prisoner. When they're out of Prison as a criminal, they'll naturally see cops, and if one is killed, they have a chance of getting a keycard without much delay. This is much easier compared to pickpocketing. Function Keycards are used to open locked doors where Prisoners and Criminals can't access. Criminals or Prisoners must pickpocket a card (holding E while behind a Police Officer) or kill an officer to obtain a card. However, police are alerted when their keycard (or their pistol and/or donut) has been pickpocketed so they are likely to give chase. The creators asimo3089 and badcc realized it was "unfair" that the only way to get the keycard was to pickpocket a police officer, so they allowed keycards to be a 25% chance of dropping when a police officer dies. This helped the function of the Jailbreak world to be more realistic and balanced. Places That Require a Keycard to Enter * Airport Watchtower * Bank * Some of the doors in the Prison * Police Station 2 (Criminals can enter from ceiling without a keycard as well) * Some of the Barracks in the Military Base * Museum control booth * Police Station 3 * Rear door of the Cargo Plane after it has taken off. Escaping A Police Pursuit Method The majority of the time, police will chase after players if they pickpocket them. However, players can escape pursuit via any of these methods: Cells If it happens in the cells area, run around the corner, and once they get around the corner, users are encouraged to get in a cell. The cop will usually become confused and just give up. They can also hide the keycard in the shelf if they are worried they will catch them. Then players can get guns and escape. Cafeteria If it happens near the courtyard or in the prison hallway, get to the kitchen door, and get in the storage room and out of the prison. If you have the Mobile Garage Gamepass, you can spawn a vehicle and get out there, or you can just run to the nearest vehicle. Telephone Room Although still not quite as good a hiding place as the cafeteria, if you are facing a large group of cops or experienced Jailbreak players, dashing into the phone booths and crouching can often hide you, as most people will believe that you ran into the cafeteria or the cells or anywhere else. Yard/Courtyard/Outside This method has a large risk vs reward scenario in play here. Pickpocket the cop's keycard, then quickly hightail it and rapidly jump. Move about to prevent you from getting tazed, which obviously ruins this method (or any method in general). Make your way to the yard and jump onto the trampoline. The cop should follow you and jump on the trampoline as well. Ever now and then jump off so the cop can't arrest you in midair, and since there will usually be lots of prisoners trying to steal a keycard, the cop will get confused. Slip out of the chaos and make your way to one of the doors. Don't attempt any of these techniques if a cop can see you or is chasing very closely. Criticism Obtaining a Keycard Most of the time, a keycard is very hard to obtain as a criminal and Police only have a 25% chance of dropping a keycard when killed by a player. Required in order to start a Bank robbery and leaving the Cargo Plane A keycard is required in order to start a Bank robbery, and it can be later used to escape the front doors of the Bank. Before the 2017 Winter Update, if only 1 criminal in a Bank robbery has a keycard and dies, the rest of the criminals will be trapped inside the Bank unless the front door gets opened by a criminal with a keycard or a Police officer enters the Bank. However, an explosive alternate escape was added to the Bank on the 2017 Winter Update to settle down the criticism. As of the 2019 Winter Update, a keycard is also required to exit the Cargo Plane Farming XP Some police pretend to be friendly and let prisoners/criminals pickpocket them for a keycard then suddenly arrest them. This tactic is commonly used for police to farm money / XP easily, however, many players are against players who use this tactic. Trivia * Police have infinite keycards, so if one is an officer, they don't have to worry after getting pickpocketed. * Before an update, the keycard used to only be available to Prisoners and Criminals by pickpocketing. * Before an update, a keycard used to be found in safes. That means that the keycard will have little or no value if players get a keycard from a safe if they were a cop. * Back then when there was only a bank to rob, the keycard was essential to making money. But now the keycard has less value because they can rob the Museum, Jewelry Store, small stores (Gas Station 1, Donut Shop), the Cargo Train, the Passenger Train, and the Power Plant without a keycard. Of course, the keycard is still considered extremely useful valuable due to it unlocking the bank and rear door of the Cargo Plane, and the police offices, also allowing players to get the helicopter. * Sometimes, police will trick players and pretend to be nice and let them have their keycard, then arrest the user for money. A good technique to turn the tables on the police is to gather multiple prisoners and swarm the cop. The cop can arrest one or two prisoners, but those can be broken out, and in all the chaos, several prisoners can usually escape or get guns. An important aspect of this is teamwork. * If players get arrested and they get broken out, they will still lose their keycard. The same applies to all items. * As of most recent updates, players can not farm alone anymore because police won't drop keycards if they reset or get killed by the electric fence. They only drop keycards if killed by criminals. * Police can actually pick up the keycard but it doesn't do anything since the police have infinite keycards. * The keycard used to be completely blue. This was changed a few hours after Jailbreak's release. * Players don't have to hold the keycard in their hands to open locked doors. * If they look closely at the key in their inventory, it will say "SECURITY CLEARANCE L5" and an arrow pointing to the right. However, when they hold it, the text doesn't appear, only stripes. * Keycards don't show up in a cop's inventory unless the cop picks up a dropped keycard. * If a player gets killed by a criminal and drops a keycard, they can "grab" it during the death message if their head falls close enough to the keycard. Same goes for the pistol. * Before an update, keycards and pistols had to be pickpocketed by just holding the left mouse button at the back of police, but now they need to hold "E" to pickpocket police. * Keycards are carried when used, in a strange way. It seems that the player puts the card in a side formation which is very unusual. * There is a glitch that when a police dies and drops a keycard you could still pick it up even when dead. * As of the 2019 Winter update, the keycard can be obtained from a Cargo Plane crate. Category:Weapon/Item Category:Police